Eli Winersin
Eli Winersin is a tribute from District 10, and the best friend and secret crush of Eliza Herader. Info Name: Eli Winersin Gender: Male District: 10 Age: 14 (Late twenties in 75th Games) Weapon: Ax (expert with) Bare hands (great with) Sword (average with) Spear (okay with). Appearance: Eli is 5'2 with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He is somewhat muscular and has some abs. Strengths/skills: Eli is strong, he is deadly in combat, and is very fast. ''' '''Weakness(es): Eli is slightly arrogant, and can sometimes be annoying. Personality: Eli is always making people laugh, unless it's morning, when he is grumpy. Backstory/History: Eli grew up near the same pond Eliza lived near. He saw her snorkeling one day, when he dunked her snorkel causing her to inhale water. He laughed when she came up coughing, and snickered when she said that he had almost drowned her. He made Eliza laugh with a joke about how CPR existed, and the two were fast friends. Little did he know, she secretly had a crush on him. Interview Angle: He will be the best comedian. Bloodbath Strategy: He will run for his weapons, and then protect his allies. Games Strategy: He will stick with his allies to the very end. Token: String Height: 5'2 ('6'3 in 75th Games)' Fears: Unknown Alliance: Eliza Herader, Anne Flinch Games he was in In The Element Games, he did something District 10 tributes rarely due. He won, becoming the 3rd victor of District 10 (The first being the only female, the second another male). He was allied with Eliza Herader, and Anne Flinch. However, of the three, he was the only one to survive the Pre Element tests. When the games started, he was on a team with Clay Stone, Honeysickle Ash, and Sarah Watson. In the bloodbath, he tries to save Sarah, but Luster flings him aside. Isaac tries to stab him, but Clay intervenese and kills Isaac. Eli then runs off with his allies. On Day 2, he considers his odds, seeing them as low. His team is attacked later on, by Luster and Grace. Honeysickle dispatches Luster, but is shortly mortally wounded by Grace. Eli tries to save her, but she dies. In the finale, he conjures a storm, and gets in a fistfight with Grace. He is winning and nearly pushes her off the platform, but she sticks an arrow in his arm. Clay is struck by lightning, leaving them the last two left. Grace tries strangling him, but is shocked off Eli due to lightning close by. He swings his mace at Grace, but misses and breaks the pedestal the two sit on. He jumps just in time, and the two fight one last time. Eli conjures a lightning spear, and stabs her in the heart, electrocuting Grace. He lets go, and Grace falls. He is shortly pronounced victor seconds later. In The 75th Hunger Games, his name isn't revealed, and he is known simply as the District 10 Male. He was present at training, using a sword with extreme skill. He participated in the bloodbath. He was running away with a sword and spear when he ran into Clay. He got up and kept on running down the spoke. On Day 2, he spent the day scowering the jungle and narrowly avoided the monkey mutts. After a battle erupted at the cornucopia, he showed up. He stabbed the District 5 Female from behind with his sword, and took off when Gloss threw a knife at him. He hid in the jungle the rest of the night, and was put in the deathmatch on Day 3, along with Clove, Lucy, and Johanna. He went in the maze, and 4 minutes into the maze, he finds and kills Johanna by slicing her multiple times. He's gone by the time Clove discovers the body. 11 minutes into the maze, he is grappling with Lucy, and holds a sword to her neck. He tells a speech about how he tried to please his dead allies from his original games by winning, but that they'll be pleased even more by him winning twice, and he could live in peace in District 10. Lucy elbows him, and he gets an ax in the stomach. He says he's okay, and he's there. His death is of course fake, and the gamemakers fire a false cannon. He find the exit to win, but decides to kill Lucy and Clove. They have the final battle of the games. He cuts Lucy and shoves her down, when Clove punches him. He throws her to the ground and punctures her lung, when she trips him. Lucy picks up Clove and starts to sprint for the exit, but he throws his sword into her leg, forcing Clove and Lucy to crawl for the exit. He runs at them, but they get in the exit. The countdown ends, and he dies in the game ending explosion. He placed 3rd out of 24 and was the last tribute to die. Victims The Element Games: Clay Stone (2), Grace Link (2) The Golden Masked Alliance's Games (87th Hunger Games): Balyln Clio (11), Jason Buick (6) The 75th Hunger Games: District 5 Female, Johanna Mason (7) Trivia Category:Tributes Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:Males Category:14 Year Olds Category:YourFavoriteSalmon's Tributes Category:Victors Category:Tribute Killers Category:District 10 Category:Tributes in the 75th Hunger Games Category:Near Victors Category:Antagonist Category:Leader of an Alliance